


trained

by writeiolite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Degradation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harem, Jealousy, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Overstimulation, Paizuri, Size Kink, Stomach Distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeiolite/pseuds/writeiolite
Summary: harems are fun, especially if they get a little jealous and their only way to make it all better if fucking the attitude out of you. except this time, your six friends decide to do it all at once
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172
Collections: Comms





	trained

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on my tumblr, writeiolite
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first

It was _worth it_. The long practices, the sore muscles, the barely passing grades — everything was worth it because of _this_ moment. The final set is usually the most grueling, especially in Nationals, but everything went right in every way. Maybe it was because your special “cheer squad” was giving you an extra boost too, but things are starting to pay off for all your hard work.

Meeting the expectations that came with your friend group and your “family legacy” was always something that hung over your head. You never doubted your skills as a volleyball player, but sometimes people expected too much. It was easy to feel like you’d cave and never claw your way back up the walls of disappointment, but at least your friends were always ready to pull you out.

Bokuto, Daichi, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Oikawa, and Ushijima all are _very_ different. Different high schools, different volleyball positions, different colleges… All the boring stuff. What’s more important is the different kinks and their one similarity: you.

Shy little Anna Ukai who always had Daichi trying to hover over her when Nishinoya got too close. Could you blame him? Nishinoya wasn’t exactly subtle with his advances. And while they made it clear back then that they wouldn’t let a girl come between them, they changed their mind when two tall bastards at a training camp turned their heads at you. If they can’t have you, then why should Kuroo or Bokuto get to have you?

Daichi thought Nishinoya was annoying? It was worse with those two. Luckily, you weren’t around enough for them to make too many moves, but they saw you getting flustered at their words or letting their touches linger. They had to draw the line somehow — maybe they should take you for themselves? — but honestly, how could they get away with that with your uncle as their coach? Fate must really like them, though. Coach Ukai may not have noticed Kuroo and Bokuto flirting with you all those years ago, but he definitely noticed Oikawa doing it at the preliminary games.

“Keep an eye on him, will you?” he had asked, nodding in Oikawa’s direction with his chin. They didn’t need to be told twice. Really, Nishinoya _knows_ what Oikawa was trying when he played with your hair and leaned in to “tell you a secret.” Fuck him, those were _his_ tactics! It’s safe to say that Daichi and Nishinoya had an alliance at this point, doing their best to keep you to themselves in a subtle manner.

And you’re so _perfect_ , smiling at them cutely when they interrupt or laughing at their jokes at just the right time. It was like you didn’t notice what they were doing, which is perfect for them.

They really didn’t know what they were getting into. They should’ve known this was part of your fun. For example, you’re soft on the outside but terrifying on the court — why didn’t they connect the dots back then? They see the same appeal everyone else does, but they never saw it coming when _Ushijima_ started showing interest in you soon after Oikawa.

Like, when the _fuck_ did you meet him? Daichi never had a problem with him before — he’s protective of you but Ushijima was never a threat to his distant yearning and pining. But all of a sudden you started going to his practice matches after your own?

“Bull fucking shit,” Nishinoya spat, glaring at the two of you from a distance.

And you fucking _winked_. You saw him and you _loved it_.

“She’s like that with all of us. But isn’t that what makes her fun?” Kuroo chimed in, not at all bothered. Hell, he was smirking while Daichi fumed at Ushijima’s polite hand on the small of your back, the two of you walking to his car for God knows what.

You had brought them together with that coy attitude, and somehow it’s kept them with you for the past couple of years. Why fix what’s not broken?

 _It’s allllllllll paying off._ You grin to yourself as you thankfully bow to the crowd, sweat dripping off the tip of your nose. You can feel the eyes burning into you, some with praise, others with admiration, and the last six pairs with jealousy. Is it fair to play your closest friends like a fiddle like this? Probably not… but you know how this goes.

“Anna,” a couple of them call in unison when your team stands up straight, triumph glimmering on their faces. You shoot Bokuto and Nishinoya a proud smile, but you let your gaze slide elsewhere soon after.

You have your team to thank for getting you all to Nationals, but yourself to thank for getting the attention of other guys. Those silly friends of yours, did they think they were fooling anyone with their jealousy act? They know how to share with each other, so you always tease them with the classic “What’s the harm in sharing with someone else?”

When you said that to Kuroo, he’d play along, purring words of filth into your ear about how he can’t wait to show you the extent of his generosity. Kuroo loves sharing, especially with Bokuto. And it usually ends up with the two of them sandwiching you in for a night, mind half hazy with passion.

When you said it Daichi or Nishinoya, they would grimace sourly, begrudgingly agreeing because they want to “make you happy,” all just so they can ruin you that much more. You thought the feelings they had for you were more romantic, but it seems they have no problem keeping the strings detached as long as _they_ can attach to you in some other way, preferably together.

You don’t say that phrase to Oikawa. Kings don’t share their spoils with commoners, and he loves to pretend you’re completely his when the seven of you go out. Your theory? He knows it sets Daichi and Nishinoya off. He loves seeing them lose their minds with the need to mark you.

For Ushijima, you always find yourself tied up. If he’s going to share, he should “pin you down” with his weight to make sure you don’t squirm.

Oh, yes, the differences between them all are sweet, especially when they come together. And that’s what you want to see when you approach the man and his friends who were flirting with you before the game. You only got to speak briefly with their “leader” or whatever before the game started, but your plan of action was already set into motion. A small “Let’s talk after my match,” and now you’re here, the perfect set of bees collecting around your delicate, petal-like demeanor.

“There you are,” one starts, his eyes traveling up and down you once more. You’re certain he was the one Oikawa glared at for catcalling you, so you give him a smile. “You looked great out there, even better up close…” His gaze darkens. “I’m sure you’re hungry — how about dinner with us? We can do something for dessert too.”

You hum in response like you _actually_ have something to contemplate, feeling eyes boring into you much more intensely than before. “Is that so… Let me go home and change first. I don’t want to be in these clothes anymore.”

“Heh, glad we can agree on that,” he mutters under his breath, his friends elbowing him playfully. You probably weren’t supposed to hear it, but you respond anyway.

“Hm?” You cock your head at him.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it,” he assures with a double-edged smile. “Give me your number and I’ll text you to pick you up.”

 _My number, huh?_ You have no intention of going _that_ far, but it seems you won’t need to when Nishinoya steps in, shoving the guy aside to hand you a bouquet of flowers. The smile on his face is much more welcoming than the ones you’ve been surrounded with thus far, but you know better. He’s not smiling because he’s happy to see you.

“Congrats on winning, Anna! I know flowers aren’t the best gift, but I figured it would be the start.”

He’s smiling because you’ve just given him a chance.

“We can show you the real gift when you get home, _right_?” He keeps his smile while his eyes flash with danger, a strike of lightning that shoots excitement through you. This is a test — he wants to know just how far you’ll go so he can know how far _they’ll_ go.

“What gift?” you ask with an innocent smile. “I think the flowers are just fine.” Your fingers brush over his when you take the bouquet from him, the world around you faded away now except for the people who matter. Daichi’s disapproving scowl makes your heart race.

“I think so too,” the guy from earlier chimes in, pushing Nishinoya out of the way. “You’re busy with us later anyway.”

 _Ah, maybe I went a little bit too far…_ You can see the smile on Nishinoya’s face threatening to crack.

You must not be the only one who notices, luckily, for you feel a familiar arm sling around your shoulders.

“At this rate, she won’t even make it to the bathroom to change,” Kuroo interjects. “Why don’t you leave first, babe? We’ll catch up to you.” The squeeze on your shoulder when he pushes you along isn’t meant to be reassuring, especially when he dips down to whisper in your ear. “Keep it up and you might make me _actually_ jealous.”

You bite your lip while dashing off to catch up with your team. Kuroo loves getting jealous for fun — you kinda _want_ to see him jealous for real…

 _No, no, let’s save that for next time_. You catch Ushijima’s eyes on your way out, his expression unreadable but definitely not as irritated as you hoped. _Next time_.

Would that really happen, though? It would be nice to imagine next time where Kuroo does his absolute worst and Ushijima takes away all feeling in your legs, but you know that you would have to push and _break_ buttons. It’s a fantasy for now, but it sticks with you all the way home. You’re nearly thankful your roommate isn’t there — maybe you can rub one out before she shows up — but then the sound of keys unlocking the front door comes all too soon.

 _So much for fun times_. You sigh through your nose. “Hey, you’re home early,” you call from the bathroom, only cracking the door open a little bit. “I’m gonna shower really quickly if that’s okay!”

You don’t hear her response over the fan, but you shouldn’t make her wait to use the bathroom anyway. Sure, it’s a little sad that all that hard work paid off only for your roommate to come home early and ruin it, but maybe you can pick up where you all left off later. It’s not every day you get to spend _that_ kind of time with all the guys.

You’re smiling even when you get out of the bathroom with your hair damp and cozy pajamas on, but the smile quickly falls when you’re pinned with a glare. Six of them, to be exact.

“Oh. Hi.”

“Yeah, did you forget I have your spare key?” Oikawa tosses the key on the coffee table, sauntering over to you in just a few steps. “Better question, did you forget your place? Did we not train you well enough?”

With how quickly he’s starting the scene you can tell he’s _not_ happy. Well, at least he’s trying not to be. You peek down — just really quick! — to see if he’s hard right now, but he catches your chin and lifts your face up to his.

“Little slut,” he hisses, “of course, you’d want to look. Did you guys see that?”

“‘Course we did,” Bokuto chuckles, resting his elbows on his knees, completely relaxed on the couch despite his growing hard-on. “And you guys like to brag about how well behaved she is because of you all.”

Oikawa narrows his eyes at you, clenching his jaw a little tighter.

 _Ah, that’s why he’s so mad_. Bokuto loves egging him on almost as much as Kuroo does. You wouldn’t be surprised if Kuroo was pulling the strings either.

“Get on your knees and suck him off for us, Chibi-chan,” Kuroo demands from the side, smirking lazily. “That’s what you wanted, right? You were gonna do that with those guys, so I think you just need to remember what your favorite cock tastes like.”

You shake your head, thighs tightening around the pulsing between them. It doesn’t help when Oikawa raises a brow at you, nor when Daichi crosses his arms in the corner of the room.

“No? Then which one? Which is your favorite, hm?” Kuroo prods, definitely reading the room. “Choose carefully, _Captain_.”

Really, that’s too hard of a question for you — none of them go easy on you and you have to admit: you’re addicted. Picking a “favorite” doesn’t exist when it comes to them; you’re getting wetter just _thinking_ about what’s under their pants.

“Do I have to?” you ask softly, begging Oikawa with your eyes. He doesn’t let up his piercing gaze, so you look to Nishinoya or Daichi, both of which don’t bend. _Fuck_. What if you pick wrong?

“No.”

All heads turn to Ushijima, his tall form towering over you the closer he gets. You’re not allowed a moment to ask for clarification before he roughly turns you to him by the throat, Oikawa’s hand shoved aside and your lips taken in a fierce kiss. Your eyes flutter close, pleasure and lack of air making your head fuzzy. It really doesn’t take much anymore — little kisses can make you a mess just as effectively as hands in your panties or two cocks filling you up. They’ve trained you _real_ well.

“I’ll choose for you,” he grunts when he pulls away, lifting you up and wrapping your legs around him. “You don’t get to pick anything when you’re being punished.”

You’re most definitely getting wetter than you can help, a small whimper leaving you at those words. Ushijima carries you to your room and all but throws you on the bed, ripping your bottoms completely off before his own clothes follow. He stares intensely down at your core, nostrils flaring while he breathes in your arousal.

“That didn’t take long,” Nishinoya comments from the side, your other friends filing in with bulges growing in their pants. It’s hard to resist when you’re laid out on the bed stripped half naked and dwarfed under a man who looks ready to split you apart. “You’re already wet. From us or the guys?”

You don’t want to answer, tempted to keep your act going when Ushijima smacks the outside of your thigh with strong intent. _Answer carefully_ , is what he’d probably say, but he doesn’t need to for you to understand. A smile tugs at your lips.

“Does it matter?” Oikawa kneels on the bed behind your head. “She’s a little cock slut — anything will get her wet. Right, cutie?” His tone is patronizing but you feel your body react in tune with each word. He doesn’t waste any time taking himself out of his pants, fisting his length with low breaths.

“Aw, that’s not true, is it, chibi-chan?”

“No-”

Ushijima pushes one finger past your entrance, feeling resistance only from the tightening of each muscle inside you. He smirks after hearing how slick you are as he pulls back, teasing another finger but not giving it to you. “Don’t lie. You know what happens if you do.”

You try to close your legs when he teases your clit, but you’re blocked by his muscular body keeping you nice and open for him. All you can do is arch into his touch, head thrown back, and giving Oikawa the perfect opportunity.

“Open up.”

You stick out your tongue begging him with your glossy lips and breathy whines. It’s not enough, though.

“Don’t be _stupid_ ,” he bites out, slapping his newly freed cock against your tongue and across both cheeks. “You need to open that tiny mouth more than that.” He takes the liberty of smearing more precum across your skin, painting you how you should always look. He’s almost happy, but then you try to reach up to touch him.

“Bad move,” Bokuto winces, but he’s jerking off all the same with his clothes lost in the hallway. He knows what comes next. He’s quick to take one spot next to you and Kuroo positions himself at the opposite. They swipe your hands up, guiding you to touch their aching cocks instead.

Your head is swimming with the smell of them all, particularly Oikawa, and you nearly forget about what you should be doing until he shoves his own erection into your mouth.

“That’s better,” Oikawa sighs, watching your throat convulse from above. It’s hypnotizing, and he makes sure to push himself _deep_ past your gag reflex over and over to hear you choke up too. “Don’t you feel better now? I bet you were _so_ empty before. This _is_ your only purpose, after all.”

Nishinoya is frozen on the sidelines beside his friend, mesmerized by how you size up compared to the men towering over you with cocks bigger than you can handle. He can _see it_ — you can’t even wrap your hand all the way around Bokuto, but you’re still moving that tiny hand as fast as possible, desperate to milk him. _Fuck_.

He’s stuck to his spot, the moans of his friends making his own heated erection twitch, ache, and bob from above his pushed down pants. A short moan is choked out around Oikawa when Ushijima starts fingering you again, slow but _hard_ with each thrust, probably using three fingers like he always does.

The sound awakens something in Daichi, his feet moving before his brain can catch up. “Did that hurt?” He stands beside the bed with one knee on it, staring at the mess in front of him with lust pooling in his stomach. He knows you would’ve tapped out if it hurt, but instead your body welcomes a fourth finger, moans leaving you in longer tones that tug at his need for you too.

Oikawa yanks his dick from your throat, saliva connecting it to your lips with a few beady strands. “Red, yellow, or green?”

All of them pause for a moment, Kuroo even taking hold of your wrist so you’ll stop working him to his orgasm. The air that fills your lungs feels relieving, but it’s nothing compared to the euphoria you were just experiencing. “Green,” you say as clearly as possible. “Please don’t stop — I want _all_ of you.”

Nishinoya’s heart rate picks up at that, and he’s quick to clear the distance to give you what you want. He doesn’t even know where he’d fit in here, but he’s sure as hell gonna make it happen. He glances between Ushijima and Daichi. If they aren’t going to fuck you then _he_ will. Who the hell would pass that up?

As if on cue, Ushijima takes his glistening fingers and rubs them over his length, surprisingly getting it wet enough from just that. _She really is our little slut_. He knows how badly you want him — want any of them — but he holds your hips down with one hand, the other taking his hardness and laying it over you, the tip going just past your belly button. “You feel that, honey?” he growls out. “You’re taking all of that and more.”

You whine in anticipation, gushing underneath him and trying to squirm out of his hold. You don’t even process what exactly he means, you just _need_ him to be inside you. Begging with your body isn’t enough, but you know Oikawa is about to take away your ability to speak.

Except it never comes. The four of them pull away from you, leaving you aching and whining.

“Get up for a second,” Daichi insists, already moving you like it’s nothing. He takes your spot and lays you on top of him, pulling your shirt off of you before lining himself up with your soaked entrance. Your heart is pounding in excitement, walls clenching around nothing until _finally_ there’s something. He angles his hips just right and pulls your whole body down his just enough to sheath him inside you completely. It’s the perfect fit, your mouth hanging open with a moan of his name the whole way down.

“There you go, just like that,” Oikawa coos, dick sliding inside your throat once more. Every moan you let out is muffled by him again, but he doesn’t need to hear it when he can feel you getting off on getting your throat-pussy fucked while Daichi starts thrusting up into you. It’d be nice to leave it just like this, but greed is something you all have in common. If Nishinoya can’t take your cunt, then he’ll take the next best thing.

He mounts your chest, lining himself up between your cleavage with practiced motions. You always feel so much softer each time he does this, his balls stirring and tightening when he palms the familiar globes of flesh and pockets his throbbing length between them. You can feel how hot and heavy he is, full of cum to unload over your chest and neck like he’s done many times before. You clench down on Daichi as you feel a glob of precum glide over your sternum, making the next motions much easier and _much_ messier.

“Aw, little Anna likes that, huh?” Bokuto teases, making you fist him again and squeezing around your hand. You react accordingly, giving him what he wants and the same treatment to Kuroo. Your palms are slick and Noya’s groans of appreciation somehow fuel you to go faster.

“Don’t stop chibi-chan,” Kuroo hisses, glancing over at the man who started this. He can guess what he’s planning, but he doesn’t know why he’s taking this long to give in to his own desires. _Especially_ when you’re so willing. “Focus on us. I didn’t say you could loosen up.”

Nishinoya pinches your nipples to help, still thrusting in time with Oikawa and keeping your attention locked on anything except Ushijima. It works for as long as they can keep it up, but he gives in eventually, pressing the leaking head of his fat cock against Daichi’s. You stiffen up, whining when Ushijima pushes forward to spread you open gradually. Your head is _definitely_ spinning now, your wetness helping you accommodate them both but _nothing_ can prepare you for the stretch.

Oikawa seems to sense it, pulling back just enough so you don’t choke on him and slowing his movements as a whole. Bokuto’s moans pick up at the sight. God, he would _love_ to be in Daichi’s place, splitting you open over two cocks much too big for you… His hips cant in time with your hand, curses slipping past his lips over and over as he watches Ushijima sink deeper into you and a bulge forming in your abdomen. He finally slips, cumming right over your face and Nishinoya’s thigh when Ushijima bottoms out, the two of them panting for different reasons.

You’re _insanely_ tight now, clamping down with little orgasms ripping through you and making the head of his cock catch onto Daichi’s with each shift. He barely hears Nishinoya telling him to keep going, something about your heart rate leveling out, before he’s moving inside you with the man underneath you.

You nearly blackout, cumming again when one of them brushes against a spongy spot inside you at the same time that the other kisses your cervix. Drool is pooling around Oikawa’s length, slick clicking coming from every hole, hand, and crevice — it’s too much. Nishinoya shoots his seed up your neck, white pearls sliding off each time Oikawa thrusts into your throat. He pinches your nipples once more, making you moan again until he sees Oikawa’s hips stutter.

“I’m gonna cum,” Daichi warns, trying to hold it back as long as he can. He usually lasts longer but the feeling of another dick against his inside you is unraveling him. You’re taking it _so_ well too despite your small size, so cock hungry that he can’t help but want to cum now and keep going later. “I’m gonna cum, shit, shit, shit-”

Ushijima thumbs over your clit, sending you over the edge with Daichi. You thrash under them, cries choking around Oikawa and pussy choking around Daichi pouring his load right against your womb. Ushijima and Kuroo don’t stop, though, pushing you past overstimulation for their own highs.

The convulsing and euphoria take hold of your body until you really can’t take it anymore, going limp right as the two of them finish. White paints you inside and out, completely consumed by the floating sensation you’re trapped in. You don’t even wince when they part from you, a couple of them leaving and coming back with washcloths and drinks while you’re wrapped up in strong arms.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Daichi mumbles against your hair. “You’re our good girl, you know that?” He rubs your back while Kuroo wipes the cum off of you, the two of them showering you in praises as they go.

“I’ve got a bath going,” Nishinoya calls from the doorway, approaching the three of you to take you himself. He pauses when he sees you’re half asleep, your expression peaceful despite the hammering you just took. “Maybe we can wait. She’s probably tired from today’s match too.”

Ushijima hums in agreement, the sound nearly inaudible over whatever the hell Bokuto and Oikawa are doing in the kitchen. When Kuroo moves away to get rid of the dirty rags, Ushijima takes his place and lays the blanket over you.

“When Anna wakes up we can tell her how well her little stunt worked out.” He leans down and kisses your cheek tenderly, heart swelling when you mumble a ‘thank you.’

Of all things, you don’t need to thank him, or any of them, for loving you this much.

**Author's Note:**

> [read more fics, talk to me, and show support on my tumblr.](https://writeiolite.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ ! ] if you want to use this fic in a reading video (like ASMR or smth), please dm/inbox me on tumblr or comment here and get my permission first


End file.
